


Ást í Dauðanum

by Kymera219



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Dashingfrost - Freeform, Fandral is a precious cinnamon roll, Fandroki - Freeform, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Odin (Marvel)'s Bad Parenting, Odin is a douche and needed punished, Reunions, Valhalla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymera219/pseuds/Kymera219
Summary: Inspired by art from @dashing_frost on Twitter.Loki finds a familiar face in the afterlife
Relationships: Fandral/Loki (Marvel)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 94





	Ást í Dauðanum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katya1828](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katya1828/gifts), [TalesOfMagicAndChaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesOfMagicAndChaos/gifts).



It was surprisingly cold in Valhalla.

From all the tales he'd heard as a child, Loki thought it would be warmer. Then again, he never thought he'd be admitted entry to the place, either.

Guess getting your neck snapped by a Mad Titan for your brother earns a few points in the afterlife. That,and the fact that his mother was ruling over the place.

That was another thing the stories got wrong. It was always said that Óðin would preside over the halls of Valhalla, but all the lies and deceit that old fool pulled earned him a nice spot in the underworld, being tortured by Hela.

Loki found the whole thing to be rather poetic.

He was standing in the gardens outside of the great hall, when he heard a painfully familiar voice speak up behind him.

"You shouldn't be here,yet".

A sad smile crept along Loki's face as he turned around.

"Neither should you, Fandral".

Fandral let out a soft chuckle as he got closer, "we both know my stupidity would have gotten me killed sooner or later, at least I got the joy of seeing you impersonating the all-father first".

"You knew that was me the whole time?!".

"Of course I did," he said as he took Loki's hand into his own," you forget, elskan mín, I could always tell your illusions apart from the real thing".

Loki scoffed at the endearment and looked away, " how can you possibly still call me that?".

"How could I not?".

"After everything I've done...."

"Loki," Fandral sighed before pulling the other man into a tight embrace, " Did you honestly think that there was anything you could do, that would make me not love you?".

"I thought I had when you never came down to visit me in the dungeons".

"Only because the old bastard wouldn't let me," he growled," otherwise, I would have broken you out long before your brother did".

Loki let out a cross between a laugh and a sob as he looked up at his lover.

"Well,Óðins not here now, is he?".

"No...no he is not," Fandral said softly before he pressed his lips to Loki's, sealing an unspoken promise that all of time stolen from them in life.....would be made up tenfold in death.


End file.
